


Dirt Road

by Spideypool_Antics



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bottom Wade Wilson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Peter Parker, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Marvel Universe, My First Spideypool Fic, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship(s), Single Parents, Strap-Ons, Switching, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Top Wade Wilson, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypool_Antics/pseuds/Spideypool_Antics
Summary: Spideypool (Peter Parker x Wade Wilson) high school au. Maybe a slow burn? Unsure yet, I’ll update this and tags as I go along.Peters Dad, Tony has retired from the avengers and has decided to move him and his son from the city in New York to a ranch in South Carolina.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dirt Road

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is yet to become Spider-Man, possibly won’t be in this story but if I make a Sequel I’ll definitely add that into the storyline.  
> I may get a little redundant or write out things way to wordy, I haven’t wrote anything in a long time and I’ve never been great at it so I’m sorry if that ends up the case.
> 
> I can tell you now the first chapter is way to much filler and way to short, I promise you it will get better as I go, I’m extremely rusty currently.

Peter was happy for his Dad Tony when he announced he was retiring from the Avengers, really he was. The last thing he expected was the move that came with it, moving to the country was something he’d never expected to happen let alone moving states. 

He wasn’t entirely thrilled about moving in the middle of the semester of his junior year, no thanks and who even would be? But he decided not to complain, his Dad deserves happiness and if this is what he wants then Peter will adjust to it, though he was a little overwhelmed with having to make new friends and meet new people, especially teens.

Peter and Tony had just finished packing the moving truck, next thing in the morning they would start the long drive to the house Tony had bought in one of the deep country partS of South Carolina, it would be a big change from New York, extremely so with the fact That he decided to buy a ranch. Who’d of thought that Tony stark would retire in his late 50’s to be a rancher in the south? His son never expected this turn of events, honestly it was a huge shock to everyone that the billionaire choose that.

The ride was long and Peter wished they would’ve just took a plane or jet but his Dad thought it would be nice for them to spend the ride together, not that Peter minded spending time with his Dad he just dredged long road trips.

Once they hit the South Carolina border Peter got antsy and really couldn’t wait to get out of the vehicle to very least sketch, they’d taken few stops and he was beginning to cramp bad. 

Eventually they made it to the ranch, it was early morning but Peter was wide awake from trying to sleep the boardroom away. Tony got out of the truck after parking and Peter followed soon after. Tony watched his son walk over to him as he spoke, “are we unpacking now Pops?”. Tony looked at the sun that just started to rise before responding, “How about we go inside and rest for awhile, it’s been a long trip and you have school tomorrow so we can unpack later this afternoon”. 

After they got settled into the house and Peter took a nap they had unpacked, tomorrow while Peter was at school Tony would need to return the moving truck and then he planned on taking his brand new pick up to go get supplies for the house and the animals he plans to get and raise soon.


End file.
